It's Not My Fault I'm Not Popular! - Is This Friendship?
by WriterofArt
Summary: A One-Shot story of the not-so popular Tomoko, this story will depend if this will become a full story or not. Enjoy and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**It's Not My Fault I'm Not Popular!**

**Is This Friendship?**

Disclaimer: Do not own, OC own…

_A/N: I don't know if this will be successful, so to do it like a real manga artist, I will make this a One-Shot. If people like it, I'll make it an official full story with chapters. If not, then oh well. Enjoy!_

Tomoko wakes up on a sunny Saturday morning, and wipes the drool off her face.

"Man, why must I go to school. I just want to stay home, and enjoy my life of otome games and Internet…", Tomoko grunts as she walks the bathroom.

After her restroom routine, she got into her uniform, and went down for some breakfast. Tomoko sits at the table, and lays her head on the table.

"Even though I have to get up, it would at least be nice to have a hot guy as a butler to serve my food…"

"But what do you mean? I'm right here…" A soothing, male voice calls.

Tomoko raises her head in rapidly, and sees the guy of her dreams serving her breakfast.

"R-R-Ryosuke-san… Y-You're here…" Tomoko blabbers.

"Ryosuke-san? Who's that?" The man's tone changes to a female's. Tomoko blinks, and rubs her eyes.

She sees her mother putting her breakfast on the table, "Are you half-asleep? Hurry up and eat. You don't want to be late…"

Tomoko sighed from her disappointment, and just ate.

Class felt like a lifetime for Tomoko, sitting at a desk made her feel exhausted, she was just glad it was lunch break. Tomoko was also glad that the school festival was done, she could finally eat alone near the roof with the extra tables again.

"Just a few more hours until I can get out of this hell, it's tiring as it is with that annoying class…", Tomoko munches on a sausage.

Tomoko had some time left before the class bell rang, so she took out her PSP.

School finally ended, Tomoko got out as fast as the bell rang. On the way home, she passed the Book Off store.

"It is the weekend, I might as well take a look what's new…"

Tomoko walked in, and found that it was crowded.

"Damn it, I should've known this would have happened on a weekend." Tomoko pushes herself through.

She sees her book, and she's glad that nobody was standing there. She grabs her book, and reads from where she stands. Before she started on the book, she noticed something on the person on her left. On the young man's head, Tomoko saw that he had Skullcandy headphones on.

Tomoko grinned to herself, "Sorry pal, Beats are way better, even if they are expensive…"

After Tomoko's internal bragging, she took out her Beats headphones to make herself look better than him.

Tomoko went back to her book, but had occasional sneaking looks at the person to see if her bragging worked. After a few minutes of checking, there were no results.

"Damn you! You're suppose to be jealous of my better headset! Why aren't you noticing!?", Tomoko yells at the stranger subconsciously.

At that moment, the person put back his book on the shelf, and left the store.

Tomoko glared at him as he left, "You will notice I'm superior, everyone will!" She yelled out the last part, making everyone turn their heads to her.

Tomoko's face turned red, and high-tailed out of there.

On the following next week Saturday, Tomoko rushed to the bookstore right when the school bell rang. She was excited to know that her favorite book got a sequel, and she wanted to get to it badly.

"My only salvation! A good read for the weekend!"

Tomoko ran in the store, and through the barrage of people. She found the book on the shelf, and immediately opened the book. Within a second, Tomoko suddenly jumped back in surprise. On her left, was the same guy with the same Skullcandy headphones.

"Why is he here?! Is he following me? No, I would've noticed on my way here…"

The young man took notice of Tomoko's shocked expression, making her more nervous.

The man taking one speaker off his ear, "Are you alright?"

Tomoko starts to sweat, "U-Um, y-yes… I'm o-okay, sorry for disturbing you…"

The man blinks at her, shrugs, then goes back to his reading. Tomoko composes herself, and tries to focus on her book.

"Something's fishy about this guy…", Tomoko flips through the pages, and finds a little card in the book.

"Hm? What's this?", Tomoko finds eight empty circles on one side, then turns it around.

"Hah! This is!…" She gasps as Tomoko reads the following:

_On every Saturday evening, get this card to be stamped. If all the circles are stamped, you get a special signed prize from the author of this series! Good luck!_

"This is it!", Tomoko raises the card in success, "A grand prize like no other!"

The man next to her looked at her funny, making Tomoko realizing what she just did.

"Crap! I just did that out loud! Someone, kill me now!" Tomoko mutters as she lowers her head in embarrassment.

The man snickers, making Tomoko raise her head.

"That asshole! He dares laugh at me!" Tomoko going through a subconscious rage.

The man saw Tomoko trembling, "A-Are you okay?"

Tomoko turned away, and ran through the huge crowd as fast as possible. Outside the store, Tomoko breathes heavily from the shoving, and rests her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"I can't believe that guy… At least I know I can get a good thing out of my book…", Tomoko starts walking home.

"Oi! Shojo!" Tomoko turns to hear a familiar voice, she sees the same guy with the headphones running to her.

Tomoko panicked, and ran with the guy following.

"Wait! Shojo! Come back!" The man kept yelling as Tomoko kept running.

Tomoko starts hyperventilate, "No, no, no!… He read my mind somehow, now he wants to kill me!"

Tomoko heads towards the train station, "Why must this day become worse? It was just becoming good!"

Tomoko finds a security guard, and taps his arm.

"Yes? Do you need help?"

Tomoko points backwards, and just breathed heavily.

The man caught up, and grabbed Tomoko's shoulder, "Finally… You *exclaim*, have to…"

"Excuse me…" The man looks at the security guard's attention.

"Are you harassing this girl?" The guard asks, only making Tomoko answer with a furious nod.

"Ah! Oi, wait! You misund-" The man suddenly gets his hands behind his back by the guard and starts to drag him away.

"Wait, I didn't do anything to her…", the man tries to struggle away, "The bookstore clerk told me to get your attention, because you didn't pay for that book!"

The guard looks at the man, then Tomoko.

The guard's eyesight made Tomoko shake, as she slowly took a look at her book. The book still had it's price tag on…

"Oops…" Tomoko's mind blows a fuse from her embarrassing act.

The guard lets the man go, "Sorry about that, be sure to take the girl back."

The man nods, "Come on, I'll go back with you…"

Tomoko's eyes widen, "Wait, he's helping me?"

Tomoko just shakes her head, and follows the stranger.

On the way back, the man spoke up, "Sorry if I spooked you…"

"…N-N-Not at all… Ano… O-Oji-san…", Tomoko tries to speak out.

"Oji-san? I'm not that old to be called that, my name's Kyuken." The man introduces.

"Kyuken… D-Desuka?" Tomoko tries to say it.

"Yup… By the way, whenever I'm at the store reading, why do you keep looking at me?" Kyuken asking, making Tomoko freeze in place.

"A-A-Ano… Et-t-to…", Tomoko freaks out, and pinching her leg to calm herself.

Kyuken chuckles, then laughs out loud, "Haha! I'm sorry, but I love your facial expressions! Hahaha!…"

Tomoko's eyes open wide, and concentrate on Kyuken.

"H-He… Loves?…"

Kyuken wipes a tear away from laughing, "Okay, come on. Let's hurry up before they close."

Tomoko stood in place, watching Kyuken walk further, and pondering on what he meant.

Kyuken looks back, "Come on! You don't want to be late!"

Tomoko snaps back to reality, and catches up to Kyuken.

-X-

Both Tomoko and Ryuken stand at the cashier of the bookstore.

"S-S-Sorry…" Tomoko nervously hands her book to the store clerk.

"It's alright, it was just an accident… Here you go, thank you for shopping. That will be 654 yen."

Tomoko looks in her bag, she finds 500 yen, but tries to look deeper for more change.

"No…" Tomoko rummages through her bag furiously.

Kyuken sighs, "I'll pay for it…"

Tomoko shakes her head at him.

"Don't worry, I caused you trouble today, I should repay for what I did…"

The clerk smiles, "You have a thoughtful boyfriend!"

Tomoko's mind exploded from the word "boyfriend", so much thought of her having a boyfriend made her head spin.

"Oh no, I'm not her boyfriend…", Kyuken hands the money, "I'm just being a Good Samaritan."

Tomoko's reality suddenly broke when she heard those other words.

"Thank you for your patronage!" The clerk bows.

-X-

Kyuken and Tomoko walk out of the store, noticing it was sunset already.

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving now…" Kyuken turns the other way.

"Wait! I want to keep talking with you! You might have been an ass at first, but I want to keep this mysterious bond!" Tomoko's subconscious screams at Kyuken.

"Oh right…", Kyuken turns to Tomoko, surprising her, "Ano… What was your name?"

Tomoko gulped, "T-T-Tomok-ko, K-Kuroki T-Tomoko…"

"Wah… Cool name…" Kyuken sounded impressed.

"He thinks my name is cool!" Tomoko's mind goes off.

"Well, Tomoko-chan. I was wondering if you want to hang out some time…"

Tomoko's heart bursts with her brain, she was so stunned, Tomoko was speechless.

"Tomoko-chan?" Kyuken tilts his head at her ever long staring… And drooling…

Kyuken waves his hand in front of her face, "Tomoko… Moshi Moshi!"

Tomoko shakes her head, "E-E-Eto… Ano…"

Tomoko looks up at Kyuken's smiling face, then nods her head.

"Great!", Kyuken takes out his phone, "Here's my e-mail so we can chat."

Tomoko furiously finds her phone, and exchanges the e-mails.

"Yosh. Well, I'll see you later, Tomoko-chan.", Kyuken turns around and waves while walking, "Jana!"

Tomoko just stares at him while he walks away, after she couldn't see him anymore, Tomoko ran back home as if she was dying to get there.

-X-

Kuroki Tomoki, Tomoko's little brother, just gets home from school.

"Tadaima!" Tomoki opens the door, and starts to close it.

Before he can move the door, his sister pushes her way through.

"TADAIMA!", she says quickly, takes off her shoes without placing them right, and dashes upstairs into her room.

"What the h- Oi!", Tomoki snaps his tongue and fixes Tomoko's shoes.

Wondering what the fuss was, Tomoki looks in her sister's room, only finding a weird scene. Tomoko was bouncing and rolling on the floor as if she ate tons of sugar.

"I'm not going to ask…", Tomoki walks off and let's her sister do whatever she's doing…


	2. Sad news

To my fans of this story, I've got sad news…

This May, I'll be moving away for 2 years and I can't bring any electronics. You can say that it's a "study abroad", and I can't continue this story until I come back. I know you're all expecting it, but when I come back, I'll definitely continue this story… On the plus side, you'll get the anime of the series when I'm gone… I will miss the internet and all of those who support this story of mine. From May to 2 years then, I bid you farewell. I will come back, it's a promise! Thank you all! -

Writer of Art


	3. Special Chapter

**It's Not My Fault I'm Not Popular!**

**Is This Friendship? - **_**Special Chapter**_

Disclaimer: Do not own, OC own…

_A/N: With people starting to like this story, I feel like it would be sad to leave without giving something. So with this story, I want to give a small continuation of the One-Shot. I'm glad you all love this story!_

During the weeks, Tomoko didn't give a care for school or any other problems. After school, Tomoko would receive mails from Kyuken or she would do the other way around. However, this new day would surprise the estranged girl…

Tomoko dashes her way to her room, and plops her stuff on the ground. She dives on her bed, and takes out her phone.

"I wonder what Kyuken's up to!", Tomoko opens her e-mail.

Tomoko's eyes sparkle, "…No way…"

[To: Tomoko

[From: Kyu

Msg:

_Hey Tomo-chan! I know we've been talking for a while, and I was meaning to ask you something… Do you want to go on a date?_

Tomoko drops her phone, grabs the nearest pillow, and starts to roll around the place. With her face being beet red, Tomoko could feel steam coming from her head.

"Yes! Yes! I'm getting my first date!", Tomoko gets up, "I better find something to wear… Would he prefer something sexy and revealing? Guys like that, right?"

Remembering to answer back, Tomoko grabs her phone.

[To: Kyu

[From: Tomoko

Msg:

_That'd be great! Just tell me a day, and I'll meet you!_

After that was sent, Tomoko got a mail instantly back.

"Fast…", Tomoko opens the message.

[To: Tomoko

[From: Kyu

Msg:

_Does next week sound good?_

Tomoko couldn't help from smiling from her excitement.

She hears her room door open, "Hey, Tomoko. What do you want for din-"

"GOAWAY!", Tomoko violently slams the door in front of Tomoki.

"What the hell is her problem?…", Tomoki notices the door open slightly.

"Curry would be fine…", Tomoki sighs from his sister's answer, and walks off.

Tomoko gets back to her phone.

[To: Kyu

[From: Tomoko

Msg:

_Next week is good for me!_

Tomoko sends, and receives.

[To: Tomoko

[From: Kyu

Msg:

_Great! Meet me near the book store around 12. Oh, and I have something important to tell you when we meet. Until then!…_

Tomoko pondered on the message…

"Something important? I wonder what he means…", Tomoko thought for a bit, "Wait… Could it be… a c-confession?"

Tomoko's mind races, having images of receiving a hug from Kyuken. She buried her face in her bed, Tomoko then realized something.

"I don't have anything much to wear…", Tomoko looks in her closet, "Yup, not much of this would do…"

Tomoko got an idea, then somewhat felt nervous.

"Hopefully, I can pull this through…", Tomoko dials a number.

"_Hey, Mokocchi! What's up?_", Naruse Yu answers.

"Hey, Yu-chan. Can I ask for some… advice?", Tomoko mumbles a bit.

"_Sure, what is it?_", Yu asks curiously.

"Do you know… what guys like to see girls w-wear?", Tomoko stutters.

"_Wear? I guess they just have to look nice and pretty. Why do you ask?_"

Tomoko sighs, "I'm just wondering… Somebody asked me on a date, and I don't know what to wear…"

Tomoko's ear is then deafened by a squeal, "_I'm happy for you! Tell me, is he cool? What's he like?_"

Tomoko tried to unplug her ear, "Yeah… He's not that bad looking, he's pretty tall. I think he's about 182 cm…"

"_Woah, he's tall. Is he American?_", Yu sounded amazed.

"I don't know, he looks mixed. But overall, he's not bad of a person. He likes anime and manga like us, but he mostly likes music."

Tomoko hears Yu giggling, "_How about I come over a day before your date? I can help you with anything._"

"Sure.", Tomoko agrees, "Oh, by the way. Do you know what it means when a guy says he has 'something important' to tell?"

"_Eh? Something important, huh? Let me think…_", There was a short pause, "_To me, it kind of sounds like a confession…_"

"That's what I thought!", Tomoko says to herself, "What do I do if he tells me?"

Yu chuckles, "_That's for you to decide. Well, I'll see you later and help you out. Matane!_"

Tomoko hung up, and laid back on her bed. She just stared at the ceiling for a while…

"Tomoko! Dinner's ready!"

Tomoko rubs her face, and heads into the kitchen.

-X-

The day finally came for Tomoko's date, Yu came with Tomoko to give her some reassurance.

"Are you sure this out fit will be good?", Tomoko asks as she looks at herself.

Yu smiles, "I'm sure he'll like your look, now go look for him. I'll follow you guys around and see how it goes."

Tomoko gulped and headed towards the bookstore, and had Yu following.

Kyuken was messing around with his phone, he didn't notice Tomoko coming over.

"A-Am I l-late?", Tomoko was shaking from nervousness.

Kyuken put away his phone, "No, your just in ti-".

Kyuken was awestricken, he didn't picture Tomoko to dress like this. Instead of a gloomy, awkward person, Kyuken found a really cute and timid girl in front of him.

"T-Tomo-chan?", Kyuken still figuring if it was Tomoko.

Tomoko had a pink spaghetti strap tank top, with a light pink mini sweater over. She also had a light blue miniskirt, it had a smiley face and red star embroidered on it, and purple with black striped socks on.

"Yeah, I probably look stupid… I'll go back and-"

"Cute…", Kyuken uttered out.

Tomoko froze in place, "Cute?"

Tomoko looked at where Yu was peeking from, she saw Yu giving her a thumbs up.

"Honestly, I didn't think you would look like this… Hehe…", Kyuken scratched his cheek.

Tomoko stared at the ground, and fumbled with her hands.

Tomoko couldn't think of a way to break the awkward silence, "What do I do?! He thinks I'm cute… I'm happy for that, but I'm too nervous to look at his face!…"

"Um…", Kyuken spoke up.

Tomoko slowly looked up, seeing a smiling face.

"You want to eat something?", Kyuken asks.

Tomoko nods, and starts walking beside Kyuken. Yu quietly follows…

During the walk, Tomoko remembered the e-mail from last week.

"Um, Kyuken…"

"Yeah?"

"You mentioned you wanted to tell me something important?", when Tomoko asked, she thought she saw a frown on Kyuken's face.

"That's going to be a surprise for later, for now, let's have some lunch and fun!", Kyuken smiled brightly and took Tomoko's hand.

With that, it turned Tomoko furiously red and she walked stiffly and awkwardly with Kyuken.

Tomoko was more surprised today, she actually enjoyed this day and didn't regret anything negatively. Tomoko actually had fun. Near the end of the day, Kyuken took Tomoko near the seashore. They both sat on a bench, and watched the sunset…

The two were just silent, they just stared at the beautiful scenery and hear the waves splash on the shore.

"Ne, Tomoko…", Kyuken getting Tomoko's attention. Tomoko noticed he didn't call her by nickname.

"I… Have a confession to make…", Kyuken turned to Tomoko.

"I knew it!", Both Tomoko and Yu thought.

Kyuken breathes in and out, and places his hands on Tomoko's upper arms.

The anticipation was killing Tomoko, "Go ahead! Say It! I'll gladly accept your lov-"

"I'm leaving Japan…", Kyuken's words stop Tomoko's thought process.

Tomoko just stares at Kyuken's face, "…W-What?…"

Kyuken sighs through his nose, "You're probably upset, right?…"

Tomoko backed up a bit, "W-Why are you leaving?…"

"Well, I'm not leaving completely. I'm studying abroad.", Kyuken explains.

Tomoko holds her trembling hands together, at first she didn't notice, but Tomoko realized she was crying.

"This is all your fault! You had to ruin this perfect day! I thought you were the one…", Tomoko thought as she wiped her tears with her sleeve.

Yu looked away from Tomoko's sadness.

Tomoko noticed a hand on top of hers, she looked up, and she found herself being kissed by Kyuken.

Tomoko's eyes were shot open, "My… My first…"

Kyuken slowly released, "That's not the only confession…"

Tomoko blinked, "I'm glad that I met you in the bookstore, and chased you down…", Kyuken chuckled from the memory, "I was able to give the one person I care for a perfect day…".

Tomoko slowly buried her face in Kyuken's chest, to his surprise, but he didn't mind. With that, Kyuken hugged Tomoko.

As Kyuken held Tomoko, he thought of something, "Tomoko, you know that Hatsune Miku song, 'When the First Love Ends'?"

Kyuken felt Tomoko trembling, "I'm not saying I want our love to end, my predicament reminded me of the ending lyrics of the song."

The song echoed in Tomoko's head, "_By this time next year, I wonder what I will be like… What you will be like…_"

"Except for me, it would be two years…", Kyuken chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't want you to go…", Tomoko mumbled.

Kyuken sighs, "I know. Neither do I, but if I don't do this, I won't be able to succeed in anything else…"

The two were quiet, Kyuken kept holding Tomoko until she calmed down.

"When are you leaving?…", Tomoko asked out of silence.

"In about a week…", Kyuken answers, leaving more silence.

Kyuken looks around, "It's getting late, do you want me to walk you home?"

Tomoko simply nodded, and the two walked off.

Yu steps out from behind a pole, "Poor Mokocchi…"

Tomoko arrives at her house, Kyuken faces her, "Will you be alright?"

Tomoko sniffs, "Maybe…"

Kyuken hugs Tomoko, "I will always think of you when I'm away, and we'll be together when I come back."

Kyuken kisses her on the forehead, "Promise?"

Tomoko nods, Kyuken walks away with a wave.

Yu approaches Tomoko, "Mokocchi, are you okay?"

Tomoko ran to Yu, and started crying again. Yu tried comforting her the best she could…

-X-

The week came for Kyuken, and Tomoko wanted to see him off at the station.

"You'll keep your promise, right?", Tomoko asks sternly.

"Of course, hey, we can even update our Facebook statuses if we wanted to…", Kyuken jokes.

The bell goes off for the approaching train, Kyuken gathers his stuff, and puts it near the edge.

The train doors open, but before Kyuken could enter, he found himself being hugged from behind.

"You better not fall for any other girl.", Tomoko demanded.

Kyuken bent over a bit to kiss her, then entered the train. As the train started to move, Kyuken waved out the window. Tomoko waved back, until she couldn't see the train anymore.

"Have a safe trip…"

END

_A/N: To give input, this chapter isn't part of the real story, only to the one-shot. The real story will be longer, and have a better build up. Hopefully, you liked this little present I gave._

_And, if you want to know what Tomoko looked like on her date, go to my profile for the link!_


End file.
